Pegasus J. Crawford
Maximillion Pegasus is the main antagonist of the Duelist Kingdom arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! He possesses the Millennium Eye, and can use it to read minds or trap people's souls inside cards. He is the creator of Duel Monsters. The Anime Duelist Kingdom Pegasus was in love with a woman named Cecelia, but she was killed by an illness. He searched for a way to bring her back, and found Shadi in the area where the Millennium Items were kept, discovering that with Kaiba Corp's technology and with all seven Millennium Items he could bring her back to life. Shadi gave him the Millennium Eye, saying that if he is destined for it, he will get to keep it, but if he is not, he will be condemned to eternal nightmares beyond his imagination. He was the one destined to possess the Millennium Eye, which replaced his left eye. He created the Duel Monsters card game based off the ancient Shadow Games people used to play in Egypt. Pegasus then set out to collect all seven Millennium Items and take over Kaiba Corp. He was initially a good friend of Seto Kaiba, but soon attempted to take over Kaiba Corp by force, conspiring with the Big Five and kidnapping Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba when he was gone. Before he did this, he hosted a tournament called Duelist Kingdom in order to win Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. He defeated Yugi in a duel and trapped his grandfather's soul inside a card in order to get him to enter. The finals took place in Pegasus's castle, where Pegasus held Mokuba prisoner, and when Kaiba found him, he trapped his soul inside a card. Kaiba dueled Pegasus, but lost, as Pegasus could read minds with his Millennium Eye, and Pegasus imprisoned his soul inside a card. After Yugi won the finals of Duelist Kingdom, he dueled Pegasus, and eventually gained the advantage against him by switching around between Yugi and Yami so Pegasus could not read his mind. However, Pegasus regained the advantage by taking them into the Shadow Realm, which weakened Yugi and nearly killed him, but the power of Joey, Téa, and Tristan's friendship was able to overpower Pegasus's mind-reading power, and Yami defeated Pegasus. He released the souls of Grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba. He was then attacked by Yami Bakura, who defeated him in a duel using their Millennium Items, as he was tired from his duel with Yugi, and he took Pegasus's Millennium Eye. Pegasus was last seen being taken away by his men, who told Yugi and the others that he was ill. Waking the Dragons Pegasus never returned until Season 4, Waking the Dragons, where he made a card for Yugi that would help him defeat Dartz (by turning the legendary dragons into knights), but he was defeated by Mai, who was under the influence of Dartz, and his soul was taken by the Orichalcos. He was released when the Great Leviathan was defeated, and later appeared in Season 5 during one scene before Yugi's duel with Yami. It is interesting to note that the left side of his face (which once had the Millennium Eye) always remains hidden by his hair. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Master Manipulator Category:Honorable Villains